It's Called Friendship, but I Want More
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: The whole office is leaving for a trip and the whole way Jim and Pam start to realize that their friendship might be turning into something more. More drama after they return from the trip!Pam is reunited with an old friend who she finds to be hostile!
1. Chapter 1: Roommates

**This is set during a time when both Jim and Pam are single (which I don't think there was a time like that except for when Jim left, but for this fanfic they're both single, they're both in Scranton, and they both work at Dunder Mifflin). Also, at this time Andy and Angela are engaged and Dwight of course is mad :)**

"Fellow workers in the office!" Michael yelled, standing up on a chair. "I have news to-"

"I don't think you should be standing on that chair." Ryan said, looking at Michael.

"Is that a fat joke?" Dwight asked, looking disgusted. "Michael really isn't that fat."

"Guys! Guys! Not the point." Michael interrupted, shaking his head.

"But really, can you not stand on the chair, it makes me nervous." Phyllis said quietly. Michael rolled his eyes and got off the chair.

"Is that better?" everyone nodded and allowed Michael to continue. "Ok. Like I was saying, I have decided we have been working too hard! We need a break! We need a vacation! So I'm taking _everyone _here on a business trip!"

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"A business trip." everyone was silent, and no one was smiling. "During this trip there will be no work mandatory and the trip will be during work days."

"YES!" Andy yelled, pounding the air with his fists.

"But! I need to announce rooming. It's a first-come-first-serve. Now pairs we already have are:

Andy and Angela

Stanley and Kevin

Ryan and Creed

Meredith and Kelly." Kelly let out a deep sigh of disappointment.

"Oscar and I…."

"Wait! Who is rooming beside Andy and Angela?" Dwight yelled.

"Phyllis and-"

"Me!" Dwight yelled. Michael looked at him confused.

"Dwight, you can't room with Phyllis. It's just inappropriate."

"Michael, you said first-come-first-serve!"

"But Dwight, two guys- you and Jim, two girls- Pam and Phyllis."

"Michael! You let Andy and Angela room together- and don't say the situation is different! It's not! I have the right to room with Phyllis."

"But then Pam and Jim have to room together." Pam and Jim looked at each other for a minute, neither showing any signs of whether or not it was ok. "Jim? Pam?" they both looked back to the front, getting a death stare from Dwight.

"Um-" Jim really didn't want to speak for both of them, because he knew he was hoping they'd get stuck in the same room, but he didn't know about her.

"I guess-" Pam felt so awkward. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know anything.

"Ok then. Pam and Jim agreed!" Dwight yelled. Michael hesitantly changed the rooming list then started to walk away.

"Wait! The bus is going to be here tomorrow at 4 a.m."

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2: Bus Ride

**Sorry, last chapter was a little boring but I had to set everything up. More JAM this chapter! **

"Wow, Pam, I've never seen you so tired." Jim said while they both waited to get on the bus. It was extremely cold, cold enough for one to see their breathe.

"Thanks."

"No, you look fine, I'm just used to seeing you smiling and energetic."

"It's four in the morning, what can you expect?"

"Oh, come here." he joked, putting out his arms.

"Shut up." she slapped his arm then crossed hers.

"I'm just kidding. I'm not really a morning person either. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep right now, but I can't act tired because I have to cheer you up." Pam finally smiled, rolling her eyes.

"That's true. Uh, but it's freezing! What's taking so long?"

"Here." Jim pulled Pam into a hug and wrapped his coat around the two of them. She slid her arms around the small of his back while he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're hot." Pam said, not realizing what she had said.

"I know, I am pretty hot."

"Jim, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know." he hugged her closer until Dwight came over.

"Jim, I'm cold too." Dwight whined, mocking Pam. She backed up, feeling embarrassed.

"Shut up Dwight. What do you want?"

"Jim, I think you need to treat me with more respect. Anyway, I just came over here to tell you that you and Pam can get on the bus now."

"Thanks Dwight." Jim said in his voice that showed he really didn't mean it. "Pam, do you want me to put your suitcase under the bus with everyone else's?" he pointed to her luggage and picked up his own.

"If you don't mind. I'll save you a seat on the bus."

"Sounds good." Jim smiled as he walked away. He didn't know whether Pam was going to sit with him on the bus or not, but apparently she was.

"Seat-belt safety, crew!" Michael laughed.

"Michael, there are no seat-belts on this kind of bus." Oscar calmly stated.

"What…" Michael rambled on about safety, but pretty much everyone ignored him.

"Hey Jim." Jim took his seat next to Pam and smiled.

"Hey."

"I'm warning you now, I'm not going to be very fun during this ride because I'm probably going to be asleep the whole time."

"Don't worry, I'll probably be asleep too. By the way, I'm sorry about the whole rooming thing."

"It's ok. I don't mind sharing a room with you, I just wouldn't want to share one with someone like Dwight, or Ryan."

"What about Creed?" Jim asked laughing.

"Um, yeah. No. Honestly I'm happier to be rooming with you than with Phyllis."

"Why?"

"I don't know, we just don't really get along."

"Everyone! The bus is about to depart so make sure you are seated! Safety first-" the bus driver took the speaker away from Michael and made him sit down.

"This is your bus driver speaking. This drive will be about 6-7 hours depending on how many stops we make. We will stop for lunch at 11 and there will be snacks on the bus in case you all get hungry since I'm guessing your breakfast was earlier than usual. There is a bathroom in the back, exits in the front and back, and that is all. I hope you enjoy your trip, thank you." the bus driver sat back down and the bus started moving.

Pam pulled out her furry blanket and draped it over her. Jim looked at the blanket then back at her.

"What? I get cold easily."

"Oook."

"Now if you do not mind, I'm going to go to sleep. I am not meant to be up this early."

"I would have never guessed." Pam looked at Jim and shook her head.

"Whatever, good night."

"Good morning Beesly."


	3. Chapter 3: Dare to Kiss

When Pam fell asleep she accidentally leaned towards Jim. Her head was resting on his shoulder, which he enjoyed, but he didn't want to wake her. He didn't move, but instead he just stared straight in front of him.

"Hey Jim, you wanna play Dare?" Kevin asked.

"How old are you Kevin? Really, dare?"

"It's just a fun game to play on a bus, Jim. Anyway, everyone but you, Pam, and Michael are playing it. Everyone told me to get you and Pam."

"Well Pam's sleeping and I can't move."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to wake her."

"Well, it's your loss. The game is getting really good. There's kissing involved." Kevin almost giggled just saying the word. "Angela, of course, is not joining in that part. Neither is Andy, but everyone else is. Ryan is getting all the dares. For some reason he keeps volunteering, but he's only kissing Kelly because he says the other girls are gross. That's when he asked me to invite Pam-"

"Kevin. We can't play right now."

"Ook." Kevin left and went back to the group. All of a sudden Pam started laughing. She sat up and looked at Jim.

"Were you awake the whole time?"

"I woke up when Kevin started talking, but I really didn't want to participate in, Dare, so I acted like I was still asleep."

"Nice." Pam grinned.

"If you want to play, go ahead."

"No, I think I'll pass."

"Why, do you not want to kiss Kelly, Meredith, or Phyllis?"

"It's tempting." Jim said, rubbing his chin, "But I'd rather not.

"Well, it's your loss." Pam replied, mocking Kevin. "How long have I been asleep?"

"We left at 5, and it's-" Jim looked down at his watch. "6:30."

"Really? That's weird, it feels like I've been sleeping longer than that. Oh, and sorry about pretty much sleeping on you. I just like to be near something when I sleep, it makes me feel safe. Don't laugh, but I always sleep cuddled up to my pillow, like it's a person. I just don't like sleeping alone, I like sleeping with someone."

"Who knew, Pam's a gold digger." Jim laughed. Pam wanted to slap him, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey guys!" Ryan sat in the seat in front of them. Pam and Jim looked at each other confused.

"Hey, Ryan." Jim awkwardly greeted. "Do you need something?"

"No, I just thought I'd join the two of yours love fest over here."

* * *

"Come on guys, these dares are lame." Ryan complained after he got sick of kissing Kelly. "Why don't we make them a little more interesting?"

"How so?" Creed asked, immediately interested.

"We have to get Pam and Jim over here."

"Why?" Angela asked, sensing something evil. She wasn't participating in the game, but she was watching and monitoring.

"Have you ever seen Jim mad or jealous?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrow. Everyone shook they're head no, then looked back at him. "I'll be right back.

* * *

"Love fest Ryan? Really?" Jim asked, shaking his head.

"Guys, just come play Dare." Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "You're bringing everyone down." Pam looked up at Jim.

"Fine." Ryan ran back to the group and Jim helped Pam out of her seat.

"Sit here." Ryan said, patting the seat next to him. Pam sat beside him on the edge of the seat and Jim sat on the edge of the seat on the other aisle.

"Ok, Phyllis why don't you go next?" Ryan asked.

"I choose….um..PAM! I dare you to kiss Ryan!" Ryan smiled, but Pam did not. Jim searched Pam's facial features, worried she'd go through with it. All eyes were on Pam as she slowly shook her head.

"Guys, I'm sorry-"

"Of course…" Creed commented.

"What?"

"Pam, we know you. You don't have fun, that's why no one really pays attention to you, expect for Jim. If you want to fit in with the group you have to let lose." Phyllis quickly added.

"Guys, she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to, so why don't you just leave her alone? Ok?"

"Why so defensive Jim?" Ryan asked, anxious for his kiss.

"Y'all are just treating her awfully. Why don't you just let up?"

"It's ok Jim." Pam quietly said. "It's just a game." Jim could tell she didn't want to, but she hated always being left out. Jim bit his lip as she faced Ryan and barely kissed him. He let out his breathe when he realized it was barely a kiss, but tensed when Ryan grabbed her neck and forced a rough kiss onto her lips. Pam tensed as well, but didn't move. Finally after Ryan started grabbing her hair and waist she pushed away.

"Bow-chicka-wow-" Kevin sung. Pam grabbed the bottom of the chair and moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to go." she said as she stood up.

"I think I will too." Jim stood up and followed behind Pam.

"Wait! Not so fast." Meredith said, wanting to see some action. "Jim, you didn't get a dare."

"She's right." Oscar agreed.

"I dare you to kiss Pam." Kevin joined in.

"Seriously, why do y'all keep targeting Pam?" Jim asked defensively.

"Come one Jim, just one kiss." Andy yelled. Everyone sshhh-ed him, pointing to a sleeping  
Michael. Jim turned around to face Pam. No one knew how bad Jim wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to upset her. After a moment of silence her wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pressed his lips against hers. She slowly moved her hands to his neck, and to Jim's surprise started kissing back. The kiss deepened as Jim moved one hand to the back of her head and she moved her hand to the side of his face. Finally Jim moved back and faced the group who all had a surprised expression on their face.

"I guess that's all y'all wanted, right?" everyone nodded, so Jim and Pam went back to their seats. When they sat down, at first there was an awkward silence, but Pam decided to break it.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Jim asked, shocked.

"For not being like Ryan." he nodded, understanding what she meant.

"You didn't really think I was going to act like him, did you?"

"No, no. I was just really upset, so thanks." Jim nodded and hugged Pam.

"No problem."


	4. Chapter 4: The Prank

Jim and Pam sat facing each other, their legs crossed Indian-style.

"So tell me, who was your first kiss with?" Pam asked Jim.

"Hmm, let's see- was it, no- you know, it's hard to remember which one. I've kissed so many girls." Pam looked at him weirdly. "I'm just kidding, Beesly. Lighten up."

"You still need to answer my question."

"Ok, Um. Oh yeah, when I was at this party and we were playing spin the bottle. I had to kiss some ugly girl, I don't remember her name." Pam laughed, giving him a judging look.

"Have you ever kissed someone you were actually in love with?"

Jim looked up like he was thinking. "Only once." Pam eye's got wide with surprise.

"Who might that be?"

"I'm not telling you. You know her."

"What? You can't just tell me that without telling me who!"

"Sorry Pam, I would- but I'm just not going to."

"At least tell me if it was a long time ago or soon-ish."

"Soon-ish, if that's even a word."

"Wait, so do you still love this person." Jim looked into Pam's eyes and hesitantly answered.

"Yeah, I guess I still do." Pam smiled and grabbed Jim's arm, lightly shaking it.

"That's great."

"Ok, it's my turn for a question. Hmm, what don't I know about Pam Beesly. This is tough because I'm pretty sure I know everything about you." Pam sheepishly smiled.

"Come on, you don't know everything."

"I'm pretty sure I do. Well, I don't know one thing. Who's a better kisser, Ryan or me?"

"Well, when Ryan kissed me I thought I was going to puke, so anyone would be better than that." they both laughed, holding onto their stomachs.

"Thanks for helping my self esteem."

"No, I mean- you're great, you're better." Jim raised his eyebrows as Pam dug herself into a deeper and deeper hole.

"Ok Pam." Jim said patting her back. "I know you want me to kiss you again because I'm just that _great_." she smiled and hugged him. "What was that for?"

"I think you are the only person who could make me laugh this early in the morning."

"I'm pretty talented."

* * *

Jim and Pam had talked about every subject possible, so they just leaned on each other- bored.

"I'm having Dwight withdrawals." Pam complained.

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't played a prank on him and it's already 8 o'clock."

"Pam, Pam, Pam. Apparently you don't know me as well as I thought. Did you honestly think I wouldn't have plans to prank Dwight on this bus ride?"

"I'm sorry, I should have known. But seriously, what do you have planned? I'm about to kill myself from boredom."

"Ok, so you know how Dwight gets text message alerts for any outbreaks of viruses, diseases, etc?" Pam nodded and let Jim continue. "I'm going to take Dwight's water bottle and add a powder laxative-" Pam hid her face and started hysterically laughing.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jim asked, trying to hold her shaking body still.

"Oh my goodness Jim, I love you. This is great!"

"But I haven't even told you the best part. After Dwight drinks some of his water, about 15 minutes after, well, you know what happens when you take laxatives. So he is going to be spending all his time during this trip in the tiny, nasty, bus bathroom. Also, I'm going to reprogram his contacts so my number comes up as the health council's. I'm going to send him a message warning him about a bacteria found in a lot of bottled water. Consumption of this bacteria stuff, for some reason, has the exact same symptoms as laxatives."

"So Dwight is going to think his water was contaminated."

"Exactly, but we have to do it now." Jim said, pointing towards a sleeping Dwight. "I need you to put this in his water." Jim handed her a small bag of powder. "Let's go."

* * *

"Uh, I hate waiting. Can't Dwight just hurry and wake up?" Pam asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Ok, wait a second." Jim stuffed his hands into his pockets and searched for something. He pulled out a slip of paper and crumpled it into a ball. He opened his hand in front of Pam. "Would you like to, or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it." she happily bounced on her chair as she grabbed the paper and carefully aimed for Dwight's face. She hit him between his eyes, then ducked down.

"Good arm Beesly." Jim complimented, obviously impressed.

"Why thank you." she tried to curtsy in her seat, then stopped when she heard Dwight.

"Who threw this at me?" he asked, standing up with the wad of paper in his hand. He sat back down when he noticed he had gotten a text message. "Oh my." he whispered as he read it. He moved uncomfortably, then his eyes got big. "Oh no."

"Are you ok Dwight?" Pam asked.

"No, I have been infected by a rare bacterium found in bottled water."

"How do you know?"

"Because." he got up and ran to the back of the bus. When the door closed Pam gave Jim a high-five.

"How long do you think he'll be in there?" Pam turned around in her seat, looking back towards the bathroom.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he stayed back there until we get out for lunch."

"Oh yeah." she turned back around and sat normal. "How long until lunch?"

"About-" Jim looked down at his watch, "another hour."

"Goodness." Pam held her stomach as it growled. "I'm hungry."

"Don't worry Pam, I expected this would happen, and as your _bus buddy_ it's also my job to keep you well fed." Jim pulled a yogurt out of his bag and handed it to Pam with a spoon. She quickly grabbed it, beaming.

"You're the best _bus buddy_ ever."


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch

"LUNCH!" Michael yelled, using the bus driver's speaker again.

"Where are we eating Michael?" Phyllis asked.

"We are eating at Chili's!"

"Hey Pam?" Jim lightly nudged the sleeping girl. Her head was rested on his shoulder again, and she was holding onto his arm.

"I'm so sorry." she shot up and slid back to her side. "I know, personal space, but-"

"Pam, it's fine. I was just waking you up because we're at Chili's."

"Oh." she blushed a deep shade of red. Jim thought she looked so cute when she blushed, but he really didn't mean to embarrass her.

"Come on. I know you're hungry because yogurt really isn't filling." Jim stood up, then waited for Pam to get out in front of him.

"I am pretty hungry." One thing Jim loved about Pam was the fact that she was fine admitting when she was hungry. She didn't care what people thought. If she was starving, she would eat as much as she needed. She didn't obsess over her figure, she didn't starve herself, she was just herself.

* * *

Jim and Pam sat in a booth with Andy and Angela. They got their drinks and had ordered their food.

"Where is Dwight?" Angela asked, looking around the restaurant.

"He is having an, issue." Jim said as seriously as he could.

"Oh, he'll work it out." Andy laughed. "So, Pam, Jim, do you two think you can come to our wedding?"

"Maybe." they replied.

"Guys, I'm really happy for you." Pam added sincerely.

"We really appreciate that Pam." Andy said with a big, toothy grin.

"You know, to celebrate why don't I go get us some drinks, my treat." everyone agreed, so Pam went up to the bar and started to order four beers. Jim watched her walk away, like he was in a trance, but it was broken when Andy started talking.

"Dude, you've got it bad."

"Huh? I've got what bad?" Andy looked towards Pam, then back at Jim.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Andy, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Jim, come on. Who do you think you're fooling? On the bus, when you kissed her? That was not just a dare for you. I mean, honestly, that little kiss had way more passion than any kiss I've ever seen. But don't get me wrong, it takes two people to have something like that." Jim looked back over to Pam who was still standing at the bar.

"Andy-" Jim squinted his eyes when he noticed there was a guy talking to Pam. She was laughing and trying to walk away, but he kept grabbing her arm and pulling her dangerously close to him. "I'll be right back." He walked up beside Pam, standing partially in front of her, protectively.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jim asked, looking at the man's tight grip on Pam's arm. The man released her arm, and she stood farther back behind Jim, holding onto his arm.

"I was just talking to this pretty young lady here." Jim noticed the man was drunk, and he also noticed that his eyes were wandering where they shouldn't be.

"Well why don't you show her some more respect?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize she needed any." the man said, holding his hands up. Jim bit his lip, trying to keep himself from strangling the drunk man.

"Don't ever say that." Jim waved his finger in the man's face, then turned around, leading  
Pam back to the table. He put his hand on the small of her back and walked beside her.

"Excuse me?" the man slurred. Jim turned around.

"What-" Jim fell back when a fist clashed into the side of his face. He tried to keep his eyes open, but everything around him started spinning.

"Jim!"


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery and Bedtime Convo

"Jim?" he barely heard Pam's quiet voice. He slowly opened his eyes to find Pam's face inches from his.

"I feel like I got hit by a car." Jim moaned, putting his hand on his head. He was lying across the seat on the bus, his head in Pam's lap. She had an icepack on the back of his head and was gently stroking the side of his face.

"You're lucky you didn't get a concussion."

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to turn around." Jim said, trying to laugh. He tried to sit up, but Pam stopped him.

"The paramedics said to take it slow. You hit your head really hard."

"Paramedics?"

"Yeah, the manager called them. You had been out for a long time, so he got worried. That's how we figured out you didn't have a concussion."

"How long have I been out, and how did I get on the bus?"

"You've been out for almost half an hour, and the paramedics got you on the bus."

"How embarrassing. I still can't believe a puny, drunk guy was able to take me down."

Pam shook her head. "Really Jim, that's all you can think about?" Jim closed his eyes again as Pam started playing with his hair. "Thanks for helping me, and thanks for the things you said, about me deserving respect."

"Well it's true." Jim dosed off again. Pam was so warm and gentle, and he was truly glad he got punched, because it brought him closer to her.

When Jim woke up he noticed it was dark. He looked around and everyone was asleep, even Pam. She looked so uncomfortable, and he felt awful. She had to sleep sitting up because of him.

"Hey." Jim walked over to the bus driver. "Why aren't we at the hotel yet? I thought we'd get there before dark."

"Well, we've had a lot of setbacks with traffic, wrecks, you know. We should be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, I was just wondering. Thanks." Jim patted the driver's back, then walked back over to Pam. She was moving around, trying to get comfortable. Jim sat up beside her and let her fall onto him. He wished the bus drive would never end, but soon enough the driver stopped.

"Guys, everyone wake up. We will have people moving your luggage to your room. When you get off the bus I'll have your key for you. Tomorrow is just a do whatever you want kind of day. Just look around, and you can sleep in as late as you want." the group got up and made their way off the bus. Jim looked over and noticed Pam was still sleeping. He didn't want to have to wake her up, so her slid one arm under her legs. With the other arm he supported her back and neck.

* * *

When Jim got to the room the first thing he noticed was there was only one bed. He nicely set her down on it, took off her shoes, and pulled the blankets over her. He went and changed into a T-shirt and long Joe-Boxers. When he came back into the bedroom Pam was sitting up, already in her PJs, rubbing her eyes.

"How did I get up here?"

"I carried you." Jim said, starting to unpack.

"How?"

"Pam, your extremely light." he glanced over to see her smiling. Man, her smile was contagious. "I thought you could have the bed and I could take the couch." her smiled turned into a frown.

"Jim, you've been through a lot today, you need to take the bed."

"I couldn't. That would make me the worse guy ever."

"Then why don't we both sleep in the bed?" Jim looked back up at her. "It's not like you're going to try and do anything, right?" he smiled at her, raising one eyebrow. "Right?"

"Of course not."

"I didn't think so. Well, goodnight." she laid back down and turned off her lamp. He then walked over and laid down on his side, turning off his lamp on the bedside table.

"Jim?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what I said on the bus."

"You said a lot of things."

"I'm talking about when I woke up and I was practically laying on you."

"Oh, right. You like to sleep with people."

"Shut up!" she lightly kicked his leg.

"I'm just messing with you. Yeah, about you liking to cuddle up to your pillow."

"Never mind." Pam's hoped dropped.

"I know what you're talking about. You said you like being near something when you sleep."

"Yeah, so I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Listen, if I bother you just wake me up. And please don't take it wrong, but you're so warm, and it's cold, so I might accidentally like, kind of end up-"

"Don't be sorry. I didn't say anything when you were talking, but I'm the exact same way." both of them turned over so they were facing each other.

"I'm just cold." she whispered.

"You're always cold." Jim smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her towards him. She buried her face in his chest and he placed his chin right above her head.

"You're always warm."


	7. Chapter 7:Shopping for a Dress and Tux

When Pam woke up she felt warm and content. She opened her eyes, and it felt weird seeing another person right beside her. Weird in a good way. She took in the feel of having someone to wake up to, wishing she woke up like this every morning. She didn't understand how Jim could be so compassionate, gentle, and loving. Their legs were tangled were in a lovely mess, and their faces were so close. She was shocked to find that Jim didn't have awful morning breath. That was something she hated about Roy. He always wanted to make out with her in the morning, but she couldn't stand his breath. Jim's smelt sweet, and of course it was warm. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but she couldn't. She abruptly jumped from the bed, startling Jim.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she said, clutching the edge of the vanity.

"Pam?"

"I'm fine." _He's in love with someone else._

"Pam-"

"I'm fine!" _I'm not ok Jim. You don't know how bad I want to kiss you right now. You don't know how much I want you, how much I need you, how much I __**love**__ you. _

"Jim?" he stood up and walked over to her.

"What?"

"I- I-" she hated it, but she started crying.

"Pam?"

"I'm sorry-" he held her in his arms, pulling her closer to him than usual. She stopped crying when she felt his warmth.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she shook her head and he stepped back.

"Did I do something?"

"No, I just- you know, just having one of my moments." she let out a weak laugh. She knew Jim could see right through her. He was about to say something when someone started knocking on their door.

"I'll get it."

"Ok, I'm going to change." Pam left to go to the bathroom to change as Jim went to get the door.

"Andy? Hey." Andy walked in and set himself down on the couch.

"Great news- but first I have to ask, did anything happen?" he moved his eyebrows up and down.

"No Andy, nothing happened."

"Oh well, so there is this party tonight at this building."

"Do you know what building?" Jim asked.

"No, not important. The important thing is that you HAVE to bring a date." Andy excitingly stared at Jim, but frowned when Jim showed no emotion. "Ask Pam!"

"Ask Pam what?" Pam walked in curious.

"Nothing." Jim was tempted to kick Andy, but instead he changed the subject. "Oh, by the way, Andy was here to tell us that there is a party tonight, at a building. He doesn't know where."

"What?" Pam sat down and looked at Andy.

"Yeah, it's very elegant though. Dresses, suits, wine, all the faaancy stuff. You even have to bring a date to get in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I suggest we go and look around for people to take." Jim suggested. Pam looked at him with an upset face.

"Sounds- great." Now Andy was tempted to kick Jim. "And I need to go dress shopping."

"I need a suit." Jim added.

"Well, I already got me one, so you two are on your own. Sorry, but I have to go, because Angela wants me to go with her to find a dress at some place like an hour away from here. Wish me luck."

"Good luck man." Andy held out his fist, so Jim pounded it. When he left Jim got ready for him and Pam to go shopping.

* * *

"Jim, really?" Jim had tried on a pink tuxedo.

"What? This is pretty stylish, is it not?" they both laughed and Pam dragged him to another rack.

"It's a good thing I'm here." she shook her head until she found the perfect black tux. "This is absolutely perfect. I guarantee you will be the talk of the night wearing this." he took it from her and tried it on. When he walked out the tailor started fitting it.

"Wow Halpert, you clean up good. You look hot."

"Now all we have to do is find me a date." Jim commented, popping his collar. Pam turned around, acting like she was browsing. She knew he would be able to tell his comment upset her.

"Mhm. But we still have to find me a dress and a date."

"Having me here is a disadvantage. Number one, I don't know a thing about dresses, and number two, you'll have no chance of getting a date because all guys will be intimidated by me."

"Ha, I'm sure." Pam smiled and nodded.

* * *

"What about this dress?" Pam asked, walking out of the dressing room. The dress was black and strapless. It was tight at the top, but cascaded loosely down to her knees. Jim stared, his eyes big, and not a word able to escape his mouth.

"Jim? What do you think?" her smile faded and her arms fell to her side. "Is it that bad?"

"Wow. You look-great." Pam smiled and spun around. "You have to get that dress. Anyway, it matches my tux. I bet we'd be a pretty awesome couple." he sat back down and rested his chin on his hands.

"Yeah, I bet we would." she laughed and went back to the changing room. When she came out he took the dress and went to the cashier. "Wait, Jim- I can't let you pay for this. It's too expensive."

"It's fine Pam." he handed over his credit card and handed Pam the bag with the dress. When they got outside he stopped her.

"Maybe we could go together, you know, as friends." Pam smiled.

"Yeah. Anyway, we already picked out matching outfits."

"Exactly."


	8. Chapter 8: When Pam gets Drunk

"This is great!" Michael yelled, running through the door of the club. He had made a deal with a girl that they would go in together as 'dates' but they would part as soon as they got inside.

"Who told Michael about the party?" Jim whispered to Pam as they walked in. She laughed and shrugged.

"I think it was Dwight."

"Of course." Jim rolled his eyes and led Pam to the bar. They both sat down, but neither bought a drink. "Should I be jealous, because I've spotted at least a dozen guys checking you out."

"I was about to say the same thing about you."

"Now we're going to slow things down for all the couples out there!" the DJ said into the microphone. Jim stood up and put out his hand.

"You want to dance?"

"What? Why?" Jim shrugged his shoulders and waited. Pam smiled and finally gave in. "How could I say no to you?"

"You can't." he escorted her to the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck and they started slowly swaying.

"I'm kind of surprised about how fun this trip is." Jim said, inconspicuously getting closer to Pam.

"Knowing Michael, I thought it was going to be lame."

"Mhm."

"You know, this is usually where I would rest my head on your shoulder, but your too tall. Thanks for ruining the moment Halpert." Pam laughed. Jim backed up and looked at her.

"I don't ruin moments, I make moments." he smiled and resumed their earlier position. All of a sudden he lifted her off her feet so she could rest her head on his shoulder. After a minute he put her back down because she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, you do make moments."

* * *

"Can you wait here for a minute? I really need to go talk to him." Jim said, pointing at a tall man. Pam nodded and sat on one of the bar stools. "Hey Kevin, can you watch Pam for a minute?"

"Sure thing Jim." Kevin sat and started talking to Pam.

"Hey Pam, have you ever been drunk?"

"Yes Kevin."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because, your Pam. You don't get drunk." Pam felt offended, she didn't really know why, but she did.

"Bartender, can I have a shot of vodka?"

"Me too!" Kevin chimed in.

* * *

"Thank you sir." Jim shook the man's hand and started walking back to the bar.

"Jim!" Pam ran up and gave him a hug. "I was worried you had left."

"Why would I have left?"

"I don't know. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Pam led him outside where the garden was. She took him to the middle where the fountain was and turned toward him.

"Jim." she got so close to him she had to look up to see his eyes. She held both his hands in hers. His heart started beating extremely fast, and no matter how hard he tried to slow it down, he couldn't. "I love you."

"What?" she pushed against his hands so she could reach his lips. She gently pressed her lips against his and moved her hands so she was holding onto the hair on the back of his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her. He felt dizzy and his heartbeat quickened. He kissed her bottom lip, overly happy that finally they were together. Everything was perfect, until he noticed her lips didn't taste the same as they did on the bus. Her lips tasted of alcohol. He pushed away from her quickly, shaking his head.

"Pam, are you drunk?"

"What?" she giggled, stepping closer to him.

"Oh my goodness." he was ready to cry. Finally Pam wanted him, but she was drunk. "I need to get you back to the hotel." he swooped her up, bridal-style, and took her to his car. As soon as he set her down, she was out.


	9. Chapter 9: What Happened Last Night?

Jim woke up when his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and saw he had a text message.

**Dude, nice.** Andy had texted him a picture of him and Pam kissing.

**She was drunk. She probably won't remember anything. I didn't know she was drunk until after she started kissing me. **

**Oh, that must have been hard not taking advantage of that situation.**

** No Andy, it was not hard. I would never even think about doing that to Pam.**

Jim stretched, then went to the kitchen to get some coffee, water, and Advil for when Pam woke up.

"Jim?" he turned to see a half-asleep Pam standing behind him."What happened last night?" he set the coffee, water, and Advil on the table and told her to sit down.

"You got drunk." she buried her face in her hands.

"How bad?"

"What?"

"How bad was I? What did I do?"

"Nothing. I brought you back here early."

"I'm sorry, I must have ruined your night." she took the Advil and started drinking the coffee.

"No, you didn't. But I need to tell you something, before someone else does." she looked up at him, her face covered in worry.

"What did I do?"

"You- well…you told me- you told me you loved me, and-" he held out his phone to her.

"Oh my goodness. Who took that?"

"Andy."

"Jim, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have listened to Kevin-"

"Wait, what?"

"Kevin didn't believe that I've ever gotten drunk before, so- yeah."

"Weird. Last time you got drunk, at the Dundies, you kissed me then too."

"What? Oh my goodness, Jim-"

"Pam, it's ok." Pam looked down at her hands again.

"We didn't-"

"No! Pam, I wasn't going to take advantage of you. At first I didn't know you were drunk, well, of course, until you kissed me. You tasted like alcohol." Jim laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is so embarrassing." Pam kept shaking her head, almost to the point of tears.

"Pam, it could have happened to anyone." Jim walked over and knelt beside her. He rubbed her back gently, trying to get her to look at him.

"Thanks for handling it responsibly." she whispered.

"No problem." he stood up, but felt something pulling him back down. Pam hugged him, refusing to let go. She stood up with him, crying into his chest. He held the back of her head, trying to calm her down.

"What does Michael have planned for us today?"

* * *

"We are visiting a nursery." Michael said, smiling like he had thought of a great plan.

"Why?" Kelly asked, sanding down her nails. "What does that have to do with vacation or work?"

"It has to do with work, and the next generation. You have to learn how to deal with the new world."

"Michael I don't get the point." Jim added. Pam looked over at him kind of worried. _Does he not like children?_

"Well, I'm the boss, so things I choose to do don't always have to have a point."

* * *

"Kids, this is a group of workers from Scranton who have come to play with y'all!" the daycare leader said. She turned around so she was facing the large group.

"I need you guys to break off into teams of two and choose an age group."

"I call the 5 year olds! They're minds are still molding, allowing me to form it the way it should be." Dwight volunteered.

Jim looked down at Pam who kept her eyes glued to the ground. "Do you like kids?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah, of course. I love kids, why?" she looked back up smiling.

"No reason."

"Well, I think we are the last two people left, and we are in charge of 4-6 month old babies."

"Oh, I'm really not good with the younger kids. I've never been around them, and it's not like they can tell me if I'm doing something wrong, and-"

"Pam." Jim held her shoulders as she took a breath. "You'll be fine."


	10. Chapter 10: Daycare

Jim carefully picked up one of the babies and sat in a chair. Pam sat beside him, playing with the baby's feet. He giggled as she played with his feet, making Pam and Jim smile as well.

"He's adorable." Pam wooed.

"He seems to like you." Pam looked up at Jim who had the most sincere smile on his face. He never once took his eyes off the baby."Jim, I never knew you were so great with children."

"I'm not, really. I get freaked out when they start crying." as if on cue the baby's face scrunched up and he let out a wail. "Oh goodness." Jim quickly stood up.

"Here, let me see-" Pam gently took the baby from Jim's arm and held it close to her.

"Lucky baby." Jim said, teasing her. She smiled and looked over at him.

"If I weren't holding a baby, I'd hit you so hard right now." the baby calmed down and Jim looked at Pam in awe.

"A mother's touch." Jim said. Pam smiled and put the baby back in his crib. All the other kids were sleeping, since it was nap time, so the two of them sat in the corner talking.

"I think the only reason Michael brought us here was because he wanted to play with kids." Jim discovered.

"Probably. I don't mind though."

"Neither do I. It's more fun than work."

"Hey Jim, I need to tell you something." he looked at her with hopeful eyes. "It's about Kelly." his hope was killed. "She wanted me to talk to you."

"About what?"

"She likes you." Jim acted like he was gagging which made Pam laugh. "Come on, be nice."

"I do not like her, and I don't mind if you tell her that. Maybe she'll leave me alone."

"But I told her I would talk to you about- going on a, date, with her." Pam said date as quietly as possible, but Jim still heard it.

"Um, what? Why would you tell her that?"

"Because, I can't say no. She asked me over and over, and she would not shut up, so I finally agreed. You don't have to, but can you just let her down easy."

"I will let her down, easy I guess. Oh, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to walk around town tonight. The lights are amazing."

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Where are you two going?" Michael asked seductively. Jim and Pam were on the way out the hotel door, but they were stopped by Michael.

"Walking." Jim answered normally.

"Whatever you say." Michael winked, then walked away.

"That was weird." Pam laughed.

"Just a little bit."

* * *

"Goodness it's cold!" Pam cried as they walked down the street.

"Why didn't you wear a bigger coat?"

"Because, it would make me look lumpy, and not as cute." she pouted as she shivered.

"Pam, you always look cute." her face was already red from the cold so he couldn't tell she was blushing.

"Ugh, I know I keep complaining, but my hands are freezing!" Jim stopped where he was and looked back at her.

"Show me your hands."

"No, why?"

"Just show me your hands." Jim stared at her, but she stared right back.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's too invasive." Jim looked at her and started laughing.

"Pam, I've seen your hands before. Just show me your hands." she hesitantly backed up, then turned and started running. "Get back here!" he yelled.

"This isn't fair; your legs are longer than mine!"

"A mere advantage." he ran up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her back. She threw her limbs around, struggling to break free.

"Let go!" she laughed.

"Not until I see your hands!" he turned her around and grabbed her hands. "Pam."

"I can explain."

"You're not wearing gloves? The temperature is like fifteen degrees!"

"But gloves are unattractive. You can't see my nails." Jim tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes.

"Really Pam?" she silently shook her head yes.

"Here." he sandwiched her hands in his, immediately bringing color to them.

"Thanks." she said, still shaking.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel? I'll buy you some hot chocolate from the Starbuck's downstairs and you can take a hot shower."

"That actually sounds really good."

* * *

_I'm not a stalker; I just follow Jim because I have a super big crush on him. Pam told me she would talk to him for me about going on a date with me since they're such good friends and all, so I decided to see how it was going. But you will not believe what I saw when I was watching him! Pam and him were like running through the crowds of people and he caught her and like spun her around and then they like held each other's hands and it was gross. I totally trusted her, but apparently she used it as an opportunity to get closer to him. She is going to pay, my promise._


	11. Chapter 11: Kelly's Interference

"Your feet are freezing." Jim said as Pam laid on the couch drinking her hot chocolate. Jim was massaging her feet because he had already finished drinking his.

"I know."

"And you just took a hot shower. How is that possible?"

"I have bad circulation." It sounded more like a question than an explanation. Pam was wrapped in her furry blanket she had had on the bus, and her hair had been dried.

"Tomorrow is our last day here."

"Yeah, then back to work. Fun."

"It will stink not spending 24 hours a day with my favorite receptionist." Pam smiled and shook her head.

"Won't it just be awful?"

"Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?"

"Michael said something about going ice-skating, then possibly to a club."

"That actually sounds kind of fun-"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who do you think is at the door at eleven at night?" Pam asked, her face disgusted.

"I don't know. I'll be right back, but while I'm gone try to warm your feet up under the blanket." Pam nodded and watched as Jim opened the door. "Kelly?" she was standing there wearing a gray trench coat with a bag in her hand.

"Jim, what a surprise!"

"Why?"

"Whatever, I need a place to stay because, Meredith- she has a guy over and it's really gross."

"Why didn't you go to Ryan's?" Kelly's eyes began to tear up and she started sobbing.

"Ryan and I are over, but I went by his room to see if I could stay there and he had another girl over, and-" Kelly dove into Jim, causing him to be thrown back a few steps. He turned around so he was facing Pam and shrugged his shoulders pointing to Kelly. He hesitantly put his arms around her back, not holding her near as tight as he would hold Pam.

"You're such a great guy. Please, can I stay here? Please, please, please-"

"Alright, but I don't know where you will sleep-"

"What about in the bed?"

"With Pam?"

"No, Pam can sleep on the couch." Kelly grinned, still holding onto Jim, looking up to him. Pam opened her mouth in shock.

"I think Pam should stay in the bed-"

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch." she ripped off her coat revealing extremely skimpy Victoria secret pajamas. "You like my Pjs?" she asked, outlining her curves with her hands.

"I'm going to go to bed." Jim uncomfortably said, backing up to his room. Pam got up and followed him in.

"What the heck?" Jim whispered after they shut the door. Pam tried not to laugh, but failed. "Don't laugh!"

"It's just so funny. You have no clue how to react to Kelly hitting on you!"

"Well I'm not used to some crazy woman stripping down like that!" by this time Pam was rolling on the bed laughing. She was curled up in a ball holding her stomach.

"It's just going to get worse from here!"

"Great."

* * *

"Jim, do you think Andy is going to spread the pictures of us he took?" Pam sat down on the bed where Jim was already laying.

"No, I don't think he would."

"Good, I just want to forget about the whole thing." Jim turned over so Pam couldn't see him because he automatically felt his expression change.

"Yeah, that would be good." Jim muttered. He felt Pam lay down and move so she was facing away from his back.

"What are you going to do about Kelly?"

"I don't really know. I guess I'll just be nice and talk to her about it-"

"I would highly suggest you didn't do that."

"Why not?" They both flipped over so they were face to face. They couldn't help it. No matter how hard they tried they always ended up like this.

"Kelly will have a breakdown, and she will take you down with her. I suggest ignoring her." Pam stated coldly.

"Wow, someone's a little harsh."

"I just don't like her."

"I can tell." Jim smiled.

"Can I see your phone?" Jim looked at her weird.

"Why?"

"Just, can I see it?" Jim hesitantly sat up and grabbed his phone, handing it to Pam. She started hitting buttons, then looked over and smiled.

"You didn't erase the picture."

"I'm, sorry I just, I've been busy- haven't gotten to it. Here, let me-" he reached for the phone, but Pam dodged him. He glared at her with a sense of question in his eyes.

"It's fine. Wait, just a second." she started hitting more buttons, then handed him the phone.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." she laid back down and shut her eyes. He stared at her for a moment, then put his phone up and laid down. "By the way, I didn't delete the picture."


	12. Chapter 12: Ice Skating

"Stupid skates!" Pam yelled, giving up on figuring out how to get them on.

"Calm down Beesly." Jim came over and knelt down, picking up the skates. "You have a tiny foot." he commented when he saw her shoe size.

"I've been trying to get these shoes on forever, but they won't work!" she hunched over with frustration.

"There." she looked down to see both shoes perfectly placed on her feet.

"I hate you." he laughed and helped her from her seat."I can't ice skate Jim." she whispered.

"Why not? It will be fun."

"No, I mean- I _can't _ice skate. Never learned how to skate on or off of ice." Jim looked at her with his mouth open.

"What?" he dragged out.

"I never learned."

"Then I'll have to teach you. Goodness Beesly, you must have been a sheltered child." they both laughed as she nodded.

* * *

"Can you skate on your own?" Jim asked. He was skating beside her, holding onto her waist. She was desperately holding Jim's arm and hand, scared she was going to fall.

"It's so slick."

"Well, it is ice." he joked. "Just try it. I won't let you fall, I promise." Pam trusted him, so she slowly started moving away from him until she wasn't holding onto him at all. She was barely moving, but her face lit up with pride.

"I did it-" out of nowhere Kelly skated past her, hitting the side of her. Jim saw her starting to fall, so he quickly skated over to her (since she was only a foot or two away) and grabbed her. She clung onto him, shaking. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly, and she refused to let go.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." she kept whispering in his ear.

"It's ok, I've got you." he held onto her as her breathing steadied.

"I don't want to skate anymore."

"Ok, let's go."

"No, Jim, you can stay. I don't want to ruin _everything_ for you."

"Pam, don't worry, you're not ruining anything. You know, I spotted an arcade outside if you want to go over there."

"Your such a dork." she joked, still holding on as he slowly skated to the side.

"Hey Jim!" Kelly waved as she skated up beside him. He was still on the ice, but Pam was already sitting on one of the benches.

"Kelly, that were you thinking?" Jim yelled, turning to her. "You could have hurt her!"

"But I didn't." she giggled. "Anyway, she should watch where she's going. If she's going to skate like a baby she shouldn't be skating here." Jim angrily shook his head and helped Pam get her ice skates off.

* * *

"So we've played air hockey, what about basketball?" Jim asked, pointing to the nets.

"I don't know how to play."

"Come on, you just throw the ball into the hoop." he put money into the machine and handed her a ball.

"I warned you." she threw the ball and it missed the net by at least a foot.

"Wow, fail. Try again." he handed her another ball, and this time she did worse.

"I'm not going to do any better."

"Then I need to help you, because this is sad." Jim picked up another ball and handed it to Pam. "Ok, first, don't throw the ball forward, you have to throw it kind of upward." she looked at him confused. "Here." he stood behind her and held her arms, positioning them right to throw the ball.

"Ok." she choked. He was so close to her, his skin brushed against hers, leaving a trail of heat. He stepped back and she threw it. "I got it!" she turned around with a huge smile plastered on her face. "My first basket, like ever!" she ran up to him and tightly hugged him. She then stepped back, her hands still holding his arms.

"I can't believe that was your first basket ever." Jim laughed.

"Hey, don't ruin my happy moment!"


	13. Chapter 13: Movie

"I'm not going to that club." Jim stated, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Why not?" Pam obviously knew why, but she just wanted to laugh at him.

"Because, it's a _male_ strip club, and I'm not gay. Go ask the other guys, I assure you the only ones going will be Michael, Oscar, and the girls."

"You're right. Kelly's not going- you two could hang out." Pam moved her eyebrows up and down.

"I'd rather go to that club." Jim laughed. Pam nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going either."

"Why not?"

"Because, I have a lot of packing to do, strip clubs make me uncomfortable-" Pam got quieter.

"What was that? I think I missed it?"

"They make me uncomfortable." Pam sat down beside Jim on the couch and sat on her hands.

"Hmm, interesting."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't know that about you. You know, that's not a bad thing."

"I know, I just don't want to keep adding to my receptionist reputation."

"And that is?"

"Innocent, fun-sucking-"

"Fun-sucking?" Jim sat back laughing.

"You know, sucks the fun out of everything."

"Pam, you don't do that. Do you know how bored I would be in that office without you?"

"Well, your opinion I guess is different than everyone else's."

"My opinion is the only one that matters." he sat up straight smiling at her.

"Mhm."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Kelly." Jim complained, standing up. He went over to the door, and sure enough, it was Kelly.

"Hey guys, I heard you two weren't going to the club tonight, and neither am I, so I thought we could hang out! I brought a movie, some popcorn, come chocolate, come candy- look, I'm even wearing my PJs, and slippers, and I have my blanket, and my pillow-" Kelly rambled on as she set her stuff up on the couch. "Pam, here, you pop the popcorn then you get in your PJs and Jim why don't you go ahead and change because we might be up all night watching movies!"

"Fun." Pam mumbled as she took the popcorn and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Jim sat down beside Pam, and of course Kelly came and sat beside him. He was in the middle and as expected Kelly was leaning on him the whole time.

"This is so romantic." she whined, snuggling into Jim. "I wish my life was like this." she wrapped her arms around his side, pulling the blanket over her.

"Yeah." Pam whispered, her eyes glued to the screen.

"You seem really interested in this Pam." Jim commented.

"I'm a true hopeless romantic at heart." Pam said touching her heart.

"Isn't everyone?"

"Are you a hopeless romantic Halpert?"

"Yeah."

"You're like the only guy I know who would actually admit that." Pam laughed.

"I'm a hopeless romantic too." Kelly joined in, pulling herself closer to him. "I'm just looking for love. I'm not even asking for a long-term relationship, I'm fine with flings." Jim slowly scooted away from her and closer to Pam.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm." Kelly hummed, laying her head on Jim's shoulder.

"Well, I have a ton of packing to get done, so why don't you guys finish the movie without me." Jim jumped from the couch and ran to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. When he was gone Kelly turned towards Pam with an angry look on her face.

"Sure, I'll help you out. I'll try to get him to go on a date with you since we're such good friends!" Kelly mocked.

"Kelly, I tried. He's not into you."

"The only reason he's not into me is because you're all over him. Don't think I wasn't watching you two when you went on your walk and he was holding your hands-"

"I didn't wear gloves so my hands were frozen-"

"You're pretty sly aren't you? Oh, and the ice-skating rink? Really- it was so obvious you just wanted to be holding onto him. You probably could skate-"

"I couldn't-"

"And on the bus! What was up with that kiss?"

"It was a dare!"

"The dare was for him to kiss you. Not for you to kiss him back. Oh, and by the way- kiss means one, not a whole make-out session!"

"Kelly-"

"And you think you have this sweet little reputation? I know better, I know to keep my eye on you- you, you- you little SLUT!"

"Shut up!" Pam finally got out. She stood up and started walking away from Kelly.

"He's never going to want you."

"Excuse me?"

"He will never love you!" Pam wanted to smack her so bad, but she restrained herself. She held back tears and made her way to the bedroom. Jim was zipping up his bag while Pam laid on the bed and pulled the covers over her. After a few minutes Jim laid down too, waiting for the bedtime conversations Pam always started. He waited, but she said nothing.

"Pam?" she was silent. He turned over to see her back turned to him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." her voice was shaky.

"Pam, look at me."Jim propped himself up on his elbow as she slowly turned over and faced him. She had a single tear rolling down her cheek, so he wiped it away with his thumb.

"What happened?"

"Really it's nothing."

"Pam, you should know by now I find it obvious when you're lying."

"Yeah, I guess I should. It's not important anyway." she didn't say anything for a moment as Jim just stared at her. "Can I ask you a question, and you answer honestly?"

"Of course."

"Am I a slut?" she whispered. His eyes got big as another tear escaped her eye.

"Why in the world would you ask me that? Did someone call you a slut?"

"You didn't answer me-"

"No Pam, you are the opposite. But what happened?"

"It's just- Kelly got really mad and she called me that."

"Why was she mad?"

"She thinks I like you and I'm trying to steal you from her. She got mad about the kiss on the bus, she saw when you were warming up my hands, and about me holding onto you at the ice-rink. I understand it probably looked bad since I was all over you, holding onto your hand and arm-"

"Pam, you were scared about falling. That doesn't give her the right to call you that."

"I guess."

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous that you're best friends with someone as handsome and charming as me." Pam laughed. _Jim always knows how to make me feel better. That's one thing I love about him. _


	14. Chapter 14: Did you Kiss Back?

"Everyone on the bus! One at a time!" Michael yelled as the line of people climbed onto the bus. When everyone was on the doors closed and the driver gave his speech. He went over safety, then he sat down and started driving.

"Hey Pam, can I borrow your phone?"Kelly asked. Pam gave her a suspicious look. "Just for a few minutes, I lost mine."

"Fine." she handed her the cell phone then continued talking to Jim.

* * *

_There has to be something I can use against her. _Kelly started looking through her text messages when she came across a picture message sent from Jim's phone. When she opened it her jaw dropped.

"That little-"

* * *

Kevin walked by Jim and Pam with a creepy smile on his face.

"Good job Jim."

"What are you talking about Kevin?" he held out his phone with a familiar picture on it.

"Kelly sent this picture to everyone."

"What picture-" Pam's heart stopped. "Oh my goodness."

"Jim! Pam! Since when have you two been dating?" Michael ran up and sat on the bench in front of them.

"We're not dating." Jim answered.

"How did Kelly get this picture?" Pam stressed, looking for Kelly. "Oh goodness, my phone." Kelly soon walked over smiling.

"Pam, since when have you and Jim-"

"We're not dating! Now give me back my phone!" Kelly handed Pam her phone and joined the large group who were gossiping about the picture.

"You sent the picture to your phone?" Jim asked. Pam bit her lip and acted like she didn't hear him. The whole group of office workers soon surrounded Jim and Pam, all asking questions.

"I was drunk!" Pam yelled. Everyone was silent.

"Pam was drunk?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, ok, I was drunk."

"Jim, how far did you-"

"Guys, give her some space!" Jim yelled. There was another moment of silence, but then the questions hit them again.

"How far?"

"She just kissed me."

"Did you know she was drunk?" Angela asked.

"I figured it out."

"Did you kiss back?" the whole bus got silent. Everyone stared at Jim with anticipation, even Pam.

"Well-"


	15. Chapter 15: I'M IN LOVE WITH PAM BEESLY!

"After I figured out she was drunk I stopped her."

"What about before?" Pam asked. Jim was shocked that she would be asking, and he hated that she was. He didn't want to lie to her, but this put him in such an awkward position.

"Before I found out? I was extremely shocked; I didn't know what was going on. I just kind of stood there, then pushed you away." the crowd left and returned to their seats. Jim sat there silently and awkwardly, hating the fact that it was going to be like that for a few hours.

"So you didn't kiss me back?" she whispered. He looked beside him to find her eyes looking deep into his, searching for an answer.

"I can't lie to you."

"Ok, then don't."

"I did. I kissed you back."

"Why?" her heart was beating faster than it ever had. She anxiously waited for his answer.

"Because- I, love you. There, I said it." he looked ahead of him for a moment, feeling a huge weight lifted from his heart. He looked over at her with a huge smile on his face. He slowly stood up and faced the back of the bus. "I AM IN LOVE WITH PAM BEESLY!" he yelled. She grabbed at his arm, trying to pull him back down.

"Jim." he pulled her up by her arm and wrapped his arms around her back. Before another word was said he found his lips covering hers in a desperate attempt to let her know how he felt. Their kiss was better than any one they'd ever had. Pam finally gave in and placed her hands on the side of his face. She kissed him back.

"Yes!" Andy shouted as everyone but Kelly cheered.

"I did send the picture to my phone because I wanted to remember what had happened so bad." Pam whispered. Jim smiled and stroked her face.

"Trust me, right now is so much better."


	16. Chapter 16: We Have to Split

Throughout the whole bus ride back to Scranton not once did Jim or Pam let go of the other one's hand. They couldn't stop smiling because they were _finally _together after all they had been through.

"You two _sicken_ me." Dwight complained, looking back at the happy couple.

"You're so sweet Dwight." Pam said sarcastically.

"You both could do better."

"Thanks." Jim rolled his eyes and looked back at Dwight. "Did you ever figure out if you had the bacteria infection or not?"

"No, but I'm pretty positive I did. I did a lot of research and the symptoms matched."

"But you weren't sick for long."

"That, Jim, is because the infection does not last long if you are a healthy woodsman like me who can take care of oneself."

"Good point." Jim replied. Pam buried her face into Jim's arm trying to mask her laughter.

"What's wrong with her?"" Dwight asked as if she disgusted him.

"She just likes the way I smell." Pam tried to contain her laughter, but Jim's comment brought it back.

"She might be having a seizure. I can help her-"

"Dwight." Jim shook his head no and put his arm around her. "She's not having a seizure." after she had calmed down she looked back up.

"Sorry."

"You are weird." Dwight turned back around and ignored them.

* * *

Pam was curled up on her side of the bench, her head pressed against the side of Jim leg. Her blanket was wrapped around her and her shoes were on the floor. Jim looked down at her, his eyes glued to the tiny figure. He sighed, realizing how perfect his life was at this moment.

"Jim?" She didn't open her eyes, and she didn't move, but Pam could feel his eyes burning into her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Jim smiled as he noticed the content grin on her face.

"I love you too." he ran his hand through her curled hair.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that." her breathing slowed down as she fell asleep and Jim continued running his hand through her hair.

* * *

"So, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Jim asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess you will."

"Then- goodbye." Jim stuck out his hand and Pam look at it confused. "I'm just kidding." he laughed. He pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"Goodbye." she stated, smiling. They parted their separate ways, both with a silly love-struck grin on their faces.

* * *

"Hey." Jim hung his coat and scarf up on the coat rack by the reception desk.

"Did you sleep well?" Pam asked as Jim leaned on her desk (as usual).

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I've gotten used to you being there, and last night you weren't. It felt- weird." Jim flashed his charming smile making Pam blush. "Well, I better go 'work.'" he backed away from her desk to his.

"Yeah, 'work.'" she used air quotes. He was about to make a comment, but Toby interrupted him.

"Jim, can I see you in the conference room?"

"Sure thing." Jim stood up and walked into the room, taking a seat as Toby closed the door. "So what's up Toby?"

"I'm here to warn you about your job."

"Ha, what?" Jim asked, shaking his head.

"There have been some complaints about you and Pam, violations of PDA regulations."

"Really Toby, whose been complaining?" he asked defensively and suspicious.

"That's confidential Jim; you know I can't tell you. I'm just suggesting the two of you split-"

"Do you really have the right to tell me to do that?" Toby was silent for a moment, then shuffled some papers.

"I'm just saying, either the two of you split, or you lose your job. Hanging around her desk, talking to her all the time- Jim, she's been bringing you down, your sales." Jim looked down at his hands, then pushed the chair back.

"Is that all you have to say?" after Toby didn't respond Jim made his way to the door. He started to twist the handle when Toby responded.

"Jim, I warned you."


	17. Chapter 17: Dwight Actually Helps

"Hey Jim, I was wondering if we could do dinner tonight." Jim sat down at his desk and stared at his computer.

"I can't, a lot of work."

"Ok, then maybe some other time?"

"I don't know." Pam stared at him, noticing something was wrong. She got up and walked over to Jim's desk, leaning against it.

"Jim?"

"Hey, maybe you should go to your desk, get some work done." Jim snapped, picking up his pencil. He looked up at her with a _what-are-you-waiting-for _kind of look on his face. She slowly got up, tears forming in her eyes. Instead of going back to her desk Pam left the office. When the door shut Jim's head guiltily fell on his desk.

"Well that was rude." Dwight said, not taking his eyes off his work.

"It's Toby."

"I'm pretty sure you were the one who just snapped at your girlfriend-"

"No, I mean it's because of him!" Jim yelled, looking up. Dwight looked taken aback, but he just continued his work silently. "He told me there were complaints about our 'PDA' and if we didn't split I'd lose my job."

"Well Jim, why didn't you just tell Pam. And if you really loved her I'd think you would care more about her than your job-"

"It's not that Dwight. I'd be fine with giving up my job for her, but then I'd be transferred to some other office hours away. I couldn't stand being that far away from her, not seeing her."

"Which is better? Not seeing her, or pushing her away and breaking her heart?" Jim stared at Dwight, wondering why he was trying to help him. "You do realize Tony can't fire you by the way, right? Only Michael or corporate can do that, and do you really think Michael would fire you?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not. Trust me; all of this is in my plan for your downfall."

"We almost had a moment." Jim sighed.

* * *

"Hey Pam, this is Jim. I really need to talk to you; I have a lot of explaining to do. So, please call me. I love you." Jim was driving to her apartment in hopes of finding her. When her got to her complex he sprinted up the stairs until he found her door.

"Pam?" he knocked on the door, but no one answered. He tried the knob, which turned easily, so he walked in. He heard soft cries from Pam's bedroom and cautiously walked that way.

"The door was open." he said, pointing towards the door. Pam silently nodded. She was sitting against a pillow, hugging her knees to her chest with tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry." Jim whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's no big deal; I'm just extremely- sensitive. It's my fault."

"Wait; are you not mad at me?" she shook her head no and hugged her knees tighter.

"Why would I be?"

"Well, I kind of snapped on you."

"I should have been working, you were right."

"No I wasn't." Jim scooted closer to her. "Toby just had a complaint about us; he said I'd lose my job."

"Why?" she looked up at him, still looking pitiful from her tears.

"I don't know. He said something about how people were complaining about our PDA, and how if I didn't focus more and if we didn't, split, I'd lose my job. I was just scared of being transferred hours away from you, that's the only reason I even considered-"

"What changed your mind?"

"Dwight. He told me Toby couldn't fire me."

"Dwight helped you?"

"Yeah, but apparently it has something to do with my downfall." Pam lightly laughed. "I'm sorry." Pam dropped her arms and scooted closer to Jim. He helped her the rest of the way, holding her tighter than ever.

"I got your message, and I love you too." she cuddled into him, feeling warm and loved. Jim always made her feel like that, and she absolutely loved it. He gently rubbed her back as her head became heavy on his chest.

_I can't believe I almost lost this. I can't believe I almost lost us. _


	18. Chapter 18: Jim's New Apartment

"Why does it seem like everything and everyone doesn't want us to be together?" Pam asked. Jim and her were facing each other, sitting on the edge of her bed. She was holding onto one of his hands, lightly tracing the lines on his palm.

"Michael seems to want us to be together." Pam smiled and looked back up at him.

"He doesn't count. He just wants us together so we'll have dinner with him."

"True." Jim nodded, smiling with her.

"But seriously, besides Kelly who likes you, what is up with everyone else?"

"Well it was Dwight who helped me, so maybe he doesn't mind."

"But remember this is just leading to your downfall." she joked.

"Right, I almost forgot. By the way, you were asking about dinner. Why don't we have dinner and watch a movie at my place tonight?"

"I thought you had a lot of work."

"I lied." he shrugged. "So?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

Jim ran around his apartment trying to make everything perfect. He had recently moved to a nicer one with a great view. His kitchen was pretty modern and the floor was hardwood. The kitchen went into the nicely carpeted living room. The kitchen and living room was the main part of the apartment, the first thing you saw when you walked through the door. The whole wall was just a window, looking off to the nicely lit city. He had two wine glasses sitting out and the food was in the oven.

"I'm coming!" he yelled when he heard a few knocks on the door. "Pam, you look- so beautiful." he complimented. She had her hair curly and half up, as usual, and she was wearing a casual, red cocktail dress.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself." she leaned up for a kiss, then walked in. Jim was wearing khaki pants, a white button-up, and a black sweater. He smiled and shut the door. "This place is great!" she turned around so she was facing him again.

"I moved in just a few months ago. Would you like a tour?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"This is the bedroom." they walked into his bedroom and looked around.

"Wow, I always thought you were a slob."

"Hey!" he glared at her laughing.

"Have you seen your desk?"

"You have a point." she walked over to his bed and sat on it.

"This place is absolutely _amazing_." he took his place beside her and followed her eyes. She was taking in the room, criticizing everything, but everything was already perfect. "You did good Halpert."

"Well thank you. Your opinion is the one I wanted the most." she smiled then stood up.

"What movie are we watching tonight?"

"Don't worry, it's a chick-flick." he held out his hand. She smiled and took it, walking with him back to the kitchen.

"What about dinner?"

"Chicken alfredo."

"That sounds great." she let go of his hand so he could take their warming dinner out of the oven. He put equal portions on two plates, then walked over to the living room.

"Do you mind getting the two glasses?" Pam looked around and saw them sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Sure, let me get the wine." she ran over to her purse and pulled out a bottle, bringing it over with the glasses.

"You keep a bottle of wine in your purse?" he asked smiling.

"Whatever." she laughed setting the glasses down.

* * *

When they were done eating he put the movie in the DVD player and turned out the lights. They both sat on the couch, Pam laying beside Jim. He had his arm around her and she laid her head down on his chest. The blanket was draped over the two of them, and Pam cuddled as close to Jim as possible.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For everything. Having me over, making dinner, sacrificing yourself and watching a chick-flick." he quietly laughed.

"No problem. Anything for you."

* * *

Pam's cell phone was lying on the table in front of the couch. It started going off that morning, waking her up. She looked at it, finally realizing the two had fallen asleep. It was eight thirty and her mother was calling.

_Why is my mother- oh no! I was supposed to meet my family to help plan my sister's upcoming wedding. _

She looked over at Jim who was still sleeping. She quickly slapped his chest, waking him up.

"What?" he groaned.

"We fell asleep." He jolted up and looked at her.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty!"

"Wait, what is that?" he asked, finally noticing the ringing.

"Oh right!" she jumped over him and grabbed the phone, running to his bathroom and closing the door. "Hello?"

"PAMELA! WHERE ARE YOU?" her grandmother screeched. _Great_.

"Meemaw? I just lost track of time-"

"Pam?" Jim asked from outside the door.

"Is that a boy?"

"Meemaw, can I-"

"You spent the night with a boy?"

"We just fell asleep-" her grandmother hung up, leaving a stressed Pam talking into the phone.

"Meemaw?" she sighed and closed the phone. Jim was waiting outside the door when she ran out, grabbing her stuff. He followed behind her, confused and worried.

"Are you ok?"

"No! I was supposed to meet my family for my sister's wedding planning at seven, and I forgot. My grandmother called and heard you and now she thinks I slept with you, and she's very old fashioned so she's probably going to disown me, and my family is going to be mad-" she turned around and looked at Jim. "I have to go."

"Ok, that's fine. Do you need a ride?"

"If you don't mind."

"Let me just change really quick." he looked down at her one more time. "Are you sure you're ok?" she bit her bottom lip and nodded. He held out his arms, and she willingly fell into them. She looked up and held his face, tenderly placing her lips over his.

"Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19: Christian

"Mom I'm so sorry." Pam apologized as she met her mother at a store. Jim was slowly walking behind her, trying to give the two of them some privacy.

"When your grandmother heard about you and- "she glanced over at Jim who was turned away with his hands in his pockets, but still listening. "she almost had a heart attack. I don't know if she's even going to speak to you."

"Mom, nothing happened!" Jim thought it was his turn to help.

"Mrs. Beesly, I hate to interrupt, but nothing happened. Pam just came over and we were watching a movie and fell asleep. Please trust me when I say I respect your daughter enough to take our relationship slow." Pam's mom looked at him approvingly and smiled. Then she looked back at Pam.

"Maybe he should talk to your grandmother."

"Where is she?"

"She left. You might want to hurry and get to your sister though, she's a little worried." Pam nodded and started to walk away, but her mom grabbed her arm. "He's a keeper."

"I know." she whispered. Her mom followed behind her as she tried to catch up with Jim.

* * *

"There she is." Pam walked up to her sister who was holding a few scanners.

"Penny, I'm really sorry-"

"Here, take one and start scanning things." she shoved the scanner into Pam's hand and pushed her away. Jim followed behind her, totally unnoticed by her sister.

"So what are you supposed to be doing?" Jim asked.

"Scanning things she wants for wedding gifts." Jim nodded and followed as she started scanning many items. Jim walked around, browsing all the plates and glasses. "You know you can go if you want. You don't have to stay."

"But I want to, because-" he turned on his heel and continued browsing.

"Because?" Pam followed him, watching him through the shelves.

"I might need to know this stuff for later."

"What, planning a wedding?"

"Mhm."

"Well what do you mean later?"

"Can't tell you." he walked through the aisles with Pam on his heels.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He stopped and turned so she almost ran into him. He looked down at her with a questionable look on his face.

"You'll find out."

"You're a tease, you know that."

"I've been told." she shook her head and walked around him, scanning almost the entire aisle.

* * *

"Ok, so what do you have planned for the daily 'messing with Dwight?'" Pam asked. Jim leaned in so she could hear his soft whisper.

"Nothing."

"What?" he stood up straight smiling.

"We do something every day, so Dwight is going to be expecting something. He will be paranoid all day, and all we have to do is make comments like, 'you tell me,' stuff like that. We just need to mess with his mind."

"I'll try my best." they saluted each other and Jim took his seat. As soon as he sat down Dwight started interrogating him.

"Where is my pen?"

"What pen?"

"My lucky pen! The one I keep right here 24-7." he glared at him. Jim shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me."

* * *

"Pretty interesting day if you ask me." Pam said as Jim grabbed his coat and waited for her.

"Are you referring to the part where Dwight interviewed everyone in the office about his pen, or the part where he bought everything out of the vending machine because he thought I hid it somewhere in there again?" she laughed and hugged his arm, walking with him to the elevator.

"Hey Jim." she pulled on his arm and stopped him from hitting the elevator button.

"Yeah?" he turned around, so he was facing her, and made eye contact.

"I have a question to ask you, and you can say no, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to my sister's wedding."

"When is it?"

"In two days. It's on Saturday." Pam anxiously waited for a response, so of course Jim had to drag it out.

"Well, Saturday. Hmm, I don't know, I have a lot of plans. I have to get up, eat breakfast, maybe get dressed, take a shower, watch TV- but I _might_ be able to squeeze you in." He smiled, breaking the tension.

"Whatever!" she said, hitting his arm and walking back to the elevator.

"Come on, I'm just kidding." he walked up behind her and took her hand in his. He squeezed it lightly, making her turn and smile.

"So can you?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest. "I kind of have to bring a date, so either it would be you, or Christian." Jim's smile quickly faded. "What, did I say something?"

"Who's Christian?"

"He's just a good friend of mine. My family loves him; he's pretty much been a part of the family since he was five." Jim stared at her smiling face, wondering why bringing back memories of him made her so happy.

"Did you two ever date?"

"Oh my goodness, your jealous." she smiled, turning her hands into fists against him. She lightly pushed against him laughing.

"No I'm not, I just think it's a little suspicious, especially since you didn't answer my question."

"What? Have we dated?"

"Yeah."

"Well yes, but we were such great friends that I think we just mixed up our feelings of friendship with love." Pam could see Jim's mind working, and she automatically realized what she had said. "Jim, we're different. We saw a bold line between our friendship and this. With Christian and me, it was different."

"Who suggested the breakup?" Pam's arms fell to her side and into Jim's hands. "Pam?"

"I did."

"How long were you two together?"

"Just a few years." she whispered.

"How many?"

"4 or 5. It was really no big deal. So can you come or not?"

"I can definitely come, and I really want to meet Christian."


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding Kiss

"Is this Jim?" Pam's grandmother asked, looking him up and down. Jim stuck his hand out, but she ignored it.

"Meemaw, do you know where my mother is?" Pam asked, stretching her neck out searching the room.

"She's over there, talking." Pam spotted her, pulling Jim along on her way to her.

"Mom." Pam greeted, pulling her mom into a friendly hug.

"Pamela." after Pam released her she pulled forward a very handsome man.

"Pam?" he asked.

"Christian!" he wrapped his arms around her smiling. He rested his chin on her shoulder, taking in Jim's expression. His hands lowered to the small of her back and they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hi, I'm Jim." Christian shook Jim's hand strongly.

"Christian, this is my boyfriend." Pam added, loving the sound of it. Jim smiled. He'd seen plenty of movies where a girl reunited with her friend and introduced her boyfriend as just a friend.

"It's nice to meet you Jim." he let go of his hand. "And Pam, wow. I forgot how _hot_ you were." Pam blushed.

"Thank you Christian. Um, we will see you later. We're going to try to get a good seat." he nodded as Pam and Jim walked away. Jim placed his hand on her back, trying to help push her through the large crowd.

"I didn't know _he _was going to be here." Jim whispered after they took their seats.

"I didn't either, but apparently Meemaw invited him." Pam linked her arm with Jim's as the wedding began. He looked over every now and then seeing her wipe away a few stray tears as her sister said 'I do.'

* * *

"I just want to make an announcement now that I'm a married man. Penny, I love you, and I promise that I will be the best husband in the World. I will care for you through anything and everything that happens, and I will never let you down." he raised his glass as everyone cheered.

"That is so romantic." Pam sighed, leaning on Jim. His arm was around her and he tightly hugged her into his side.

"You wanna dance?" he asked as the music started. She looked up at him smiling.

"I'd love to." Jim led her to the floor and they started dancing. It was more like they were hugging and swaying since Jim's arms were wrapped around her and her face was pressed against him. She breathed him in, wishing they could stay like that forever, but as always it had to end- too soon.

"May I cut in?" Christian asked. Jim and Pam separated, both disappointed. Jim looked at her and nodded questionably, and she nodded back.

"Sure." they both answered. Jim left and sat down, glaring at the two of them. Christian wrapped his arms around Pam's waist, bringing her close. She awkwardly placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling like he might be getting too comfortable with her. She felt bad for Jim, wondering what this looked like to him.

"So what happened to Roy? I thought you too were getting married." Christian asked, locking eyes with Pam.

"We didn't work out. I broke it off."

"So how did you and Jim get together?"

"We've been good friends for a long time, and things just happened." she shrugged.

"Kind of like us?" he laughed, a smile slowly stretching across his face.

"Not really Christian." Pam shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Jim and I are different. Our relationship is actually going somewhere." Christian's smile disappeared.

"Pam, what happened to us?"

"We just didn't work out. Sure, we're great friends, but that doesn't mean we'd make a good couple. I just think we confused our feelings of friendship with something else."

"My feelings for you were clear Pam. They're clear now." she shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I love Jim." Pam snapped her arms from his shoulders, but he didn't let go of her waist. "Christian-"

"Pam, please. Let me just talk to you for a minute, alone. That's the least you can do." Pam took a moment to think.

"Let me just tell Jim." he let go of her and she walked over to Jim. "Can you go ahead and get the car. I'll meet you at the front in just a minute, I just need to talk to Christian and congratulate my sister."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"What do you want?" Pam walked into the Bride's Room which had been abandoned when the wedding started. Christian had been sitting on the couch, but stood when she entered the room.

"Don't sound so harsh. I just need to figure some things out."

"What kind of things?" Christian walked behind her and closed the door."

"My feelings Pam. Ever since you left me I haven't been able to get over you."

"Christian, don't. Don't ruin-"

"Ruin what? Our friendship? I don't care about that." he stood in front of Pam, reaching for her hands, but she jerked them away. With frustration he grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands up to his lips. She closed her eyes as his cold lips brushed against her hand. She was about to open her eyes when the pair of cold lips crashed against hers.

"Christian, what the heck?" she yelled, pushing him away.

"I just needed-"

"No." she shook her head and turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him. He slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms back. His lips hungrily found hers again as his hands moved down to her hips.

"Please." she murmured, trying to push him away. Her attempts were hopeless as his lips violently continued suffocating her.

"I've wanted this for so long." he moaned as he took a breath. His lips trailed down to the hollow of her throat, not even noticing her hands pushing his head away. He looked up smiling when he found the buttons on the back of her dress. His arms tightly wrapped around her, restraining her from fighting him while he undid each button.

"Stop!" she yelled, tears falling from her face.

"I will if you kiss me back, just once." she shook her head, more tears running down her face. He continued unbuttoning until she finally stopped him.

"Ok, I'll kiss you." his lips curled. She slowly leaned her face forward, barely making contact. He grabbed the roots of her hair, pulling her closer than she had been to anyone, even Jim.

"How do you feel?" he asked against her trembling lips.

"Awful." she spit back, finally pushing him away and running out of the room. He had only managed to undo a few buttons on the back of her dress, which she easily redid on her way to the front where Jim was waiting with the car. She was so shaken up she passed her sister without a single word.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Jim asked, leaning against the car. When he noticed Pam was crying he stood up, his brow wrinkled with confusion. "Pam, what happened?" she didn't speak, but instead she just crashed into him, sobbing into his shirt. Her arms were folded into her, and Jim's arms were holding her protectively.

"Pam, what's wrong?" he asked again, starting to back up so he could look at her.

"Please don't let go." she cried, her hands balled into fists holding onto Jim's shirt. "Please don't let go."


	21. Chapter 21: Comfort

Jim's coat was draped Pam. She was shaking and crying, sitting in the passenger's seat of Jim's car.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. It was the first thing she had said since he had started driving.

"Of course. But please, just tell me what happened." she was silent, but looked over at him. Finally she spoke.

"I kissed Christian." Jim's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Why?" Jim asked, his voice breaking.

"He forced me to. Please, Jim, you have to hear me through." Jim didn't say a word, and his grip on the wheel didn't loosen. "When I went to talk to him in the Bride's Room he shut the door and-" her tone quivered as the tears threatened to return, "he kissed me, and he started-" Jim automatically knew.

"Did he-"

"No. He made a deal with me. If I kissed him he'd let me go, so I did." Jim pulled up to the complex and got out of the car, helping Pam out next. She stood up, looking at her feet.

"I was scared." she whispered. Jim held her hands, running invisible circles into them. "I should have known." she added quietly.

"How would you have known?"

"I don't know, I just should have." Jim snaked his arm around her waist, helping her walk up to his apartment.

* * *

"You can wear a pair of my sweats and a T-Shirt." Jim commented, noticing she didn't have PJs. He hated seeing Pam so skittish, timid, and scared. He wanted to kill Christian! He wanted to show her grandmother that he was better than her choice for Pam. He snapped out of his thoughts and handed Pam a small pile of clothes. "You know where the bathroom is." she nodded and left. Jim sat at the bar and pulled out his cell phone.

"Penny?"

"Yeah?" he was shocked that she had her phone, but he realized she wasn't on her Honeymoon yet.

"I just wanted to let you know why Pam didn't congratulate you, or talk to you."

"I was wondering about that, she promised she'd see me before she left. Is she ok?"

"Right now she's ok, kind of. Penny, I hate to make you worry on your wedding day, but Pam was almost raped-"

"What?" she frantically yelled into her phone. "Who?"

"It was Christian-"

"Christian?" her voice lowered. "What?" Jim heard the door creek open.

"Yeah, but Pam's with me, so she's fine. I have to go, oh and have a good Honeymoon. Bye." Jim snapped his phone shut as Pam walked up behind him.

"Who was that?"

"I was just explaining everything to your sister." Pam nodded. "Pam, do you want me to report this to the poli-"

"No, no." she violently shook her head, her eyes shining with tears. "I just want to forget about all this."

"Ok, it's ok." he whispered, trying to calm her down. He placed his hand on the side of her face, causing her to flinch. He snapped his hand away, wondering if he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry." she cried.

"Pam?" Jim's eyes began to cloud with tears as well. Seeing her like this caused him physical and emotional pain.

"I'm sorry." she repeated. Jim looked at her worried.

"Sorry for what?" she opened her eyes as if she woke up from a nightmare.

"Jim?"

"Mhm?" Pam shuffled closer to him.

"You don't- you don't know how much, I love you. Please, never leave me. I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Jim propped himself up on his arm, scanning the sleeping Pam beside him. Usually she would look so peaceful, but her hands were gripping the bed sheets and narrow, wet trails ran down her face. She was moaning, tossing and turning. Jim pushed her wet hair from her brow which was littered with beads of sweat. He needed her close to him, so he pulled her by her waist into him. Her arms reached for him, grabbing his shirt. Her face was buried in him, her warm breathe seeping through his shirt. He stroked her hair lovingly, causing her violent thrashes to subside.

"Don't go, don't go." she mumbled into his shirt. He held onto her tighter, refusing to let her leave him.

* * *

When Jim woke up Pam looked normal again. Her face was relaxed, a stream of sunlight lying across it. Her arms were pressed against his chest, her head lying on his pillow. Their faces were so close that if she moved an inch they would be touching. He didn't move, not wanting to ruin the moment. The corners of her mouth raised creating a content smile.

"Good morning Halpert." she laughed. Her eyes remained closed.

"Good morning Beesly." he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She let out a light laugh and opened her eyes. "You had a rough night last night."

"I know." her smile disappeared. Jim hated how he was the one who did that to her.

"Why don't we go eat some breakfast?" he suggested, trying to change the subject.

"I think I'd rather just stay here all day."

"I can't let you do that." he smiled his famous mischievous smile.

"What?" she knew he had something planned. He quickly jumped off the bed, dragging Pam to the edge and slinging her easily over his back. She kicked her legs laughing. "Let me go!"

"Fine." he replied, dropping her onto the couch. He climbed onto the couch so he was hovering over her. She smiled as Jim lips met hers. She missed his warm lips, extremely warm compared to Christian's cold mouth. Christian was cold all over, his heart included. However, Jim was different. Everything about him was warm. She wrapped her arms around him, using his strong frame to help pull herself up to him. She kissed him again, then let go. She fell back onto the couch laughing as Jim sat up beside her.

"Do you constantly have a fever? I don't think it's humanly possible to be _that_ warm all the time." Jim flashed a smile and leant over to kiss her again. His lips lingered over hers, taking in her sweet breathe. Her eyes remained closed until he sat back up. "Can we do something today? Something fun?"

"Pam, did you forget who you're with?" Pam sat up beside him and hugged him.

"I guess I did." she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. He kissed the top of her head, inconspicuously smelling her hair. He loved everything about her. "So what do you have planned?"

"A few things."


	22. Chapter 22: Schrute Farms

"You are about to try the famous Halpert pancakes." Jim warned, handing Pam a plate of pancakes covered in syrup, strawberries, chocolate chips, and whipped cream.

"Are you sure this is safe to eat? I'm not going to fall over dead from a heart attack am I?"

"I know this isn't your normal, bland yogurt, but you have to try it." Pam rolled her eyes.

"Yogurt is not bland, it's healthy."

"And there's a difference?" Jim asked, scrunching up his face. She shook her head and cut off a small piece, gently placing it in her mouth. After she chewed for a minute, with a very thoughtful look on her face, she swallowed and smiled.

"Not too bad." she looked impressed, so Jim took it as a victory.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jim had put a blindfold on Pam as he drove.

"You are _so_ impatient." he laughed. "We're almost there." Pam dramatically crossed her arms. "Come on, how old are you?"

"Are we there yet?" she whined, adding to the child act.

"Yes." she heard the car door shut and felt hers open. He grabbed her hand and helped her out, slowly removing the blindfold.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Dwight's beet farm." Jim announced.

"You have got to be kidding me." Pam laughed. "I can't believe you."

"Well, I know how messing with Dwight always makes you feel better, so what's better than messing with him at his own beet farm? I made reservations to be here, you know, look around, for a few hours."

"Do you have anything planned?"

"Of course." Jim sang, acting offended by the fact that she even had to ask.

* * *

"Welcome to Schrute Farms." Dwight greeted when they reached the house. He pulled out a record book and wrote down their names, checking their schedule. "Well you two have an interesting day planned."

"I would hope so." Jim commented.

* * *

"This is the old barn." Dwight waved towards the large structure.

"How old?" Jim asked.

"Well, approximately 100 years-"

"I didn't ask for an approximate age now did I?"

"I cannot trace it down to the exact-"

"Lack of information." Jim said, pulling out a small writing pad and making a note.

"What is that?"

"Attitude."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, well the reason Pam and I are here is because we are reviewing your farm for the newspaper." Pam nodded.

"No you're not." Dwight looked at them questionably, then shook his head. "They're not." he whispered to himself.

"I'm especially interested in where the beets are washed." Pam added, easily joining in Jim's little game. Dwight motioned for them to follow, then took them to a large kitchen.

"This is where the picked beets from Mose are washed."

"Cleaning conditions- inappropriate." Pam whispered, Jim writing it down.

"Inappropriate, how?"

"Number one, child labor-"

"Mose is not a child!" Dwight yelled, frustrated.

"Hostile towards guests." Jim said, moving his pen along the paper.

"I'm not hostile!"

* * *

"Wow, that was great." Pam sighed after they had left Sc wihrute Farms. "We made him so mad."

"I told you I had something fun planned." Jim boasted. He was taking her to a restaurant since they didn't eat much lunch (neither of them were a fan of beets).

"After we eat could you drive me back to my place?"

"Sure, why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you going back to your place?"

"Because, I need to sleep?" she answered, wondering if that's what he meant.

"No, I mean why can't you stay with me?"

"Well, I mean-" she didn't know how to answer. _Why am I not staying at his place? _"I don't know."

"Then instead why don't we get some Chinese takeout or something and we could start packing up some of your stuff, so you could move in with me." he lightly suggested it, hoping not to make her mad or make her feel pressured. He didn't realize though how much that meant to her, and inside she was screaming with joy.

"I think that would be nice." she replied, her smile spreading from ear to ear. "Oh, and definitely Chinese." he laughed and sharply turned the car into the parking lot. He parked and looked over at her.

"What do you want?"

"I just want a box of oriental noodles."

"You're so boring." he joked. "Is that all?"

"Mhm." he got out and started walking up to the building. She couldn't stop smiling at how perfect things had gotten between them. Sure, they had work tomorrow, but oh well. _Nothing could ruin this moment._ Her phone started ringing, bringing her back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Pam?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Christian."

_Nothing could ruin this moment, except him. _


	23. Chapter 23: Moving In

"Hey Pam?" Jim knocked on the window of the car. He didn't remember locking it, but before he could think she opened the door for him. He jumped in, setting the boxes of food on the seats in the back. After he got situated he turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot, on his way to Pam's house to pack. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." Jim commented, noticing her pale complexion.

"While you were inside someone called me." Pam had a blank stare as she spoke, her fingers turning her cell phone in circles.

"Yeah? Who called?"

"Christian." Jim's eyes instinctively squinted.

"You're kidding me, right?" _please say yes, please say-_

"No." Jim's palms began to sweat.

"What did he have to say?"

"I don't know. I hung up as soon as I found out it was him." _Then it was probably her that locked the doors._

"Well, let's just not worry about it. Forget about him, you're safe." Jim assured.

* * *

Jim had managed to pull Pam's mind away from Christian while they packed up her stuff in a few empty boxes. They sat in the middle of the floor, their backs supported by the couch, eating out of the Chinese boxes. Pam had taught Jim how to use chopsticks after she stole a piece of his sweet and sour chicken.

"How dare you." he stated, pointing his chopsticks at her. She laughed as he tried stealing some of her food but failed.

"I've never used chopsticks before."

"This is sad." she shook her head as he kept trying to use the chopsticks.

"Well you could help me." he smiled.

"Why would I do that? I'm not going to help you steal my food." he used his innocent stare to convince her to help him, and in the end he finally stole some of her food. After they ate the last of their meal Jim started taking boxes out to his car.

"Pam?" Christian asked as the door opened. Jim walked out with Pam right behind him. He slowly set down the box he was holding when he spotted Christian standing at the bottom of the steps.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. He placed himself in front of Pam, one of his protective instincts.

"I need to talk to Pam."

"Isn't that what you said last time?" Pam spat, her hands balled into fists as she set her box down by the one Jim had been holding.

"I think you should leave." Jim said behind clenched teeth. Christian put his hands up in the air.

"Hey, I just need to tell her something." he paused, then let his hands fall to his side. "Pam, I know you felt it too-" Jim lunged forward, punching Christian in the side of the face. He fell back, yelling. "Dude, what the-"

"I think you should leave." Jim repeated, standing over him. Christian, being the puny guy he was, crawled back until he was a safe distance from Jim. He jumped up, running to his car which he parked in front of her house, and drove away. Pam wanted to approach Jim, make sure he was ok, but she could tell he was mad and walking up behind him probably wasn't a good idea. Silently he turned around and picked up the box, stuffing it into his trunk. Pam followed behind him until all the boxes were in place and they were in the car, driving to his apartment.

"I'm sorry." Jim said.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have punched him."

"I'm glad you did. It was kinda funny." Pam admitted.

"He's such a girl." Jim added, laughing.

"Yeah he is."

* * *

Jim helped Pam unpack. He had made her room in the closet, the dresser, and the bathroom.

"Is that it?" he asked, taking the empty boxes out of the room.

"I believe so."

"Well go ahead and get ready to go to bed since we have work tomorrow."

"I almost forgot." she whined. She disappeared into the bathroom with her pajamas in hand. Jim walked into the living room, setting the boxes near the couch. _I'll take them out tomorrow on my way to work._

"Hey Jim?" Pam asked.

"Yeah?" Pam was standing behind him, and when he turned towards her she flung her arms around his neck and grabbed the hair on the back of his head. She forced her lips on his, though he willingly accepted. She held onto him, leaning up on the tips of her feet. "What was that for?" he asked smiling, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"For everything. For helping me, letting me stay here, making me laugh again."

"Well if that's what I get for making you laugh, let me try to make you laugh again." she giggled at his comment. "Ah!" his face lit up. She rolled her eyes playfully and locked lips with him again. As soon as they met he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, then he ran to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. She pulled him down too so he toppled down beside her.

"Jim?" they were both laying on their sides, looking at each other. They're faces were extremely close to each other, to the point where as Pam talked Jim could feel her warm breath. "Where do you think we're going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where is our relationship going?"

"Well," he took her hand and started tracing around her fingers, marveled at how tiny she was. He turned over so he was lying on his back, and Pam snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He placed his chin on the top of her head as he continued to play with her hand, "I plan that after awhile of us living together I'll finally find the courage to propose." Jim felt her slightly shaking beside him. "Pam?" he sat up with her and turned her so she was looking at him. Tears were steadily streaming down her face.

"I don't deserve you." she whispered. "You're just so great, so perfect-"

"No Pam, _we're _perfect." she looked down. Jim lightly titled her chin up to his face, gently pressing his lips against hers in a comforting way. She felt so good being with him, being near him.

"Come one, where's that famous Beesly smile?" he coaxed. She tried to keep a straight face, but in the end she was smiling. "There it is. Now do I get the same reward for making you smile as making you laugh?" he asked. Her smile grew as she turned over and sat on top of Jim. "Oh, so I get more for making you smile."

"Oh shut up." she laughed, pushing her hair behind her ears. She lowered her face, grabbing the back of Jim's neck. Right as she was about to kiss him she heard a crash. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jim was so mesmerized by Pam he couldn't pay attention to anything but her. His hands were tangled in her hair and his eyes were glued to her. She heard the noise again.

"Jim?" he heard the fear in her voice so he tried to focus.

"Let me go see." she rolled off him and held onto his arm.

"Hello?" they heard a door open and a strange voice.

"Who-"

"Come here." Jim grabbed her arm and took her to his closet. She got in and he shut the door. As soon as he walked away from it she heard a door bust open.

"Where is she?" _Christian?_

"I don't know. What are you doing here?" Pam could hear anger and tension seeping through each word Jim spoke.

"You didn't think I'd give up that easily. After all the time Pam and I spent together, one punch from you isn't going to keep me away."

"Christian, you're obviously drunk. Maybe I should drive you home, and when you get sober we can talk."

"I don't want to talk, I want you to tell me where Pam is." she heard a soft click and her curiosity became too much to conceal. She barely cracked the door open, giving her a small line of vision. She slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to keep sound from leaving her mouth. _He has a gun! And he's pointing it at Jim, I have to do something, I have to- _

POW

** So, I realize I have drug this story out past where I thought, so I need opinions. Please review and tell me which you want. **

**1. Next chapter will be the last. I'll wrap it all up. **

**2. Keep writing. Possibly a few more chapters then I'll wrap it up. **

**3. Stop writing now. Leave it at a cliffhanger. **

**The fate of my story is in your hands...so choose wisely...1...2...3...?  
**


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note 

Sorry, I hate when people put in an author's note, but I found it necessary. Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter (or chapters, depending on how much I write today) by the end of the day. First thing to mention is that most people chose option 2. Thank you, because I knew I wouldn't be able to wrap it up in one chapter. Option 3, just leaving the story, was totally pushed out of the way. I wasn't really going to just leave it a cliffhanger, even if people asked me to. I would have continued writing anyway.

Ok, I had a few people mention how fast I update and how much I write in a week, and I have an explanation. It's summer, so I have a lot of time, and I've gone on many trips which include a 6 hour drive full of writing. Also, I hate when people don't update for like a month, so I promised myself I wouldn't do that. Another reason why I update so quickly is because when I'm writing (specifically about Jim and Pam) it comes so easily because I have a very active imagination. It's like I'm having a dream and I'm just typing what I'm thinking.

But thank you EVERYONE who reviewed. I honestly thought only about 3 people were reading this. Thank you for your comments, compliments, and so on. I love you all!


	25. Chapter 24:The Bullet That Ended It All

**Short chapter I know. I wanted to torture y'all with the ending :) I'll update extremely soon though, so no worries!**

"JIM!" Pam jumped out of the closet but was surprised when she saw a hole in the floor right by Jim's foot. Jim was stilling standing though, his hands up and the gun once again pointing in Jim's direction.

"So Pam, you decided to join us." Christian slurred. Pam stood still, only a few feet away from Jim.

"I thought you-"

"You thought I what? You thought I shot him?" Christian teased, turning the gun on its side. Pam looked over to Jim who was staring at her, his eyes big with worry. What she didn't realize was he wasn't worried about himself, but he was worried about her. Christian noticed their eye contact immediately and began motioning for her to come closer. "Come one, just a few steps." she slowly walked forward until she was right beside Jim. He grabbed her and drug her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her.

"What do you want?" Pam whispered.

"I want you, but apparently you don't want me." he turned the gun so it was pointed at her. This made Jim extremely uneasy. He tried moving some so he was in the line of fire, but Christian just moved the gun.

"Christian, you're drunk. We should-"

"No more excuses!" he yelled, pulling the trigger. As soon as Jim noticed his motion he pushed Pam, trying to bring her to the floor and to safety, but his plan didn't work completely. The bullet implanted itself into her leg. She collapsed to the ground, screaming when she realized what had happened. He eyes began to roll back into her head and her body lightly shook. "I'm sorry." Christian hysterically whispered. He pulled the gun up to his temple, and with that, he was gone.

* * *

"Jim Halpert?" the nurse asked, walking out to the waiting room. Jim jumped from his seat and practically ran to the women.

"Yes?" Jim eyes were slightly red from the lack of sleep and crying he had experienced for the past few hours.

"She just got out of surgery, and there were some complications." Jim's heart stopped and he was pretty sure he was going to die.

"What do you mean, complications?" he choked, obvious tears filling his eyes again.

"We lost her."


	26. Chapter 25: The Hospital

**Relief! I bet I scared some of you :)**

"We lost her. It was only for a few seconds, and the doctor was able to revive her, but there are always issues after when something like that happens. At the moment she is sleeping, and we really have no idea of when, or honestly if, she is going to wake up."

"Can I see her?" he asked, wringing his hands. "Can I just, stay with her?"

"Sure, come with me." the nurse felt bad for the poor, wide-eyed boy. He obviously loved the girl, and it was like she could hear his heart breaking with every word she said.

* * *

When they reached her room the nurse let Jim enter.

"Even though she just got shot in the leg, she lost a lot of blood. That's what caused a lot of problems. Also, the bullet hit the bone, so her leg is in a cast." Jim nodded as the nurse left, then he sat in the plastic chair next to the hospital bed. He scooted closer until he was able to hold her hand.

"You can't leave me Beesly. Not now." _I haven't even had the chance to propose. _Another tear ran down his cheek as he gently stroked her fragile hand. He wouldn't even be able to tell she was hurt if it wasn't for the cast. She looked as beautiful as always, even though her skin was pale (probably from the loss of blood).

"Jim?" he heard a hoarse voice ask. He felt Pam's hand squeeze his, bringing his attention to her consciousness. "Where am I?"

"Pam!" he jumped up and hugged her the best he could. "I thought you were going to die, I was so scared-"

"Jim." he nodded and sat back down.

"You're in the hospital." Pam knew why. She immediately felt the pain throbbing in her leg. She winced, slightly tightening her grip on his hand. "Are you ok? Should I get a nurse?"

"No, I'm fine. Just, don't leave me." she begged, holding onto his hand. He smiled and looked at her. _Man I missed those eyes. _He looked down at her arm and noticed rows of bumps.

"Are you cold?"

"I always am." she joked.

"Then maybe you should put your arm under the blanket." Pam looked at him worried, squeezing his hand again. "You're so stubborn." he laughed as he joined her on the small hospital bed. She turned over so her back pressed against Jim. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. The blanket was draped over the two of them, the warm surroundings causing Pam to dose off. Jim's body felt so warm pressed against her cold torso (not like a hospital gown provided her with much warmth).

* * *

When Pam woke up she laid her arms over Jim's whose were still wrapped around her. He stirred, then he too woke up. She turned over so she was facing him, a huge smile set on her face.

"Good morning." she hummed, her voice as smooth as honey.

"Good morning." Jim returned. At that moment the nurse walked in, noticing Jim lying on the bed. He really wasn't supposed to be doing that, and she would have made him get off, but she was the nurse from earlier who saw how broken Jim was when he thought Pam had died. She wasn't about to split them up.

"Your progress is outstanding." she stated, looking over Pam's chart.

"When will she be discharged?" Jim was ready to take her back home with him, but he did want to make sure she was going to be ok.

"In about a week. She could really go home in a few days, but we're being very cautious since her case was so serious." the nurse checked the medicine, nodded, and left. As soon as the silence in the room began to set in, Michael showed up. With him was the entire office staff and some of the warehouse workers.

"Oh that's adorable." Michael commented when he saw Jim lying in the bed. "Just perfect." his voice shook as his eyes watered. Jim fake smiled and sat up. He got off the bed and went around updating everyone on how she was doing.

"Pam, you're so lucky you have a guy like Jim, saving you and all. Oh, it's so romantic. I wish Ryan was as awesome as Jim." Kelly fantasized.

"So I've never heard of this Christian guy." Michael prodded. "Who is he? Did you and he, Pam?" he asked, moving his eyebrows.

"Michael-" Pam attempted to stop him.

"Oh, should we not talk about this in front of Jim?" He smiled, holding his hand over his mouth.

"Well, Pam needs some rest so, it was really nice of all you guys to come." Jim pushed them out of the room. Pam thanked them and waved, but when they were all gone and Jim shut the door she sighed.

"Thank you."

"No problem."


	27. Chapter 26: A Ring Can Fix Any Wound

**Last chapter! Hope y'all like it! PLEASE review!**

It had been a long week, but finally Jim was able to bring Pam home. She was given pain medicine and crutches, but besides that she was fine.

"I hate these crutches." she complained when they got to the door. He opened it for her and let her in.

"They're not- too bad." Jim tried to convince both of them. Pam sat down on the couch since the doctor had suggested lots of rest. She didn't think it was necessary, but Jim finally persuaded her otherwise. "Do you want anything? Something to drink? Eat?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." Jim nodded and joined her on the couch. She leaned into him, obviously depressed. It was ten o'clock and Jim was tired, but he wasn't going to do anything without Pam at his side. He suggested going to sleep though.

"It's getting late. Do you want to try and get some sleep?"

"It can't hurt." she shrugged and reached for her crutches.

"How about, you don't use the crutches."

"But, I-" Jim stood and secured his arms tightly around her body, carrying her off into the bedroom.

* * *

CRASH!

Jim shot up, startled from the sudden loud noise.

"Pam, did you-" he looked over to find himself alone. "Pam?" he ran out of the room and into the kitchen. One of the cabinets was opened, so he investigated. He walked around the bar to find Pam sitting on the floor, her crutches lying beside her.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Jim asked, putting his hand out to help her up.

"I was trying to get something." she was crying and wouldn't accept Jim's hand.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Because I wanted to be able to do it on my own! I've been so helpless and needy and it's awful. I know I'm a pain-"

"Pam, you're not a pain." Jim stated, lovingly touching her arm. She didn't look convinced, so he had another idea.

"Wait just a minute, don't move." he jumped up, not hearing her comment, 'It's not like I _can_ go anywhere.' When he returned he was holding a small black box.

"Wait is that?" she asked, pointing at the box. He ignored her question and helped her up to her feet. He held onto both of her hands.

"Pam, when you almost died there were so many things running through my mind, but what was bothering me the most was the thought, 'I haven't even had the chance to propose.' I was wrong, I've had so many chances, but I've never been brave enough to take one of them. I bought this," he held up the box, "a long time ago, and it's been floating around in my pocket just waiting for me to finally use it. Pam, that feeling when I thought I'd lost you- I never want to have to experience that again. I love you so much, so Pam Beesly, will you marry me?" he got down on one knee and looked up at Pam. He face was brighter than ever, her smile shining white with joy.

"Of course." she cried. He jumped up, his arms encircling her waist. His lips met hers with all the passion he had bottled inside when he was waiting for her to wake up at the hospital. The passion from all those times he saw her with Roy and wished he would just take her away. All of it, it all showed now. She grabbed his face with her hands, keeping their lips together. This kiss felt so different from any of the other ones her and Jim shared.

"I love you." she whispered as he gently slipped the ring on her finger.

Perfect fit.


End file.
